


Journey Begins, Patience Ends

by LadyD16



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Friendship, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-20
Updated: 2007-10-20
Packaged: 2019-02-02 15:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12729135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyD16/pseuds/LadyD16
Summary: Part 1-Jack takes Daniel for a ride.





	Journey Begins, Patience Ends

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** This is an adventure story but the action is mostly verbal banter/combat between Jack and Daniel.

  
Author's notes: Jack takes Daniel for a ride.  


* * *

The scenery passing by was quite beautiful; quaint farm houses with quaint farms with nearby quaint brooks flowing below quaint bridges while quaint farmers worked in quaint fields. Daniel had had enough. Jack wasn't listening to him.

"And ...there it is again. Let's see...since we're counting...that makes THREE TIMES NOW, Jack!"

Jack leaned over to look out the side window. "'s'Not the same one."

"Oh! R-iiight...there are three 'Eat at Bubba Bobs B-B-Q just turn right 5 miles ahead at the A-Me-Zion Church onto Fort Road' banners along your _shortcut_."

Jack looked over at Daniel.

Daniel glared back at Jack.

"Just what are you trying to say, Daniel?"

Daniel's eyebrows rose, but he remained silent.

"What...that I'm lost? Tha-"

"I didn't have to...YOU just did."

Wha..? Well, y-yeah...I mean NO! Look, we are NOT lost!"

"No _we're_ not. **YOU** are."

"Oh, and I suppose you're not in the car with me on this trip?"

"I am, and seriously wishing I was elsewhere, but that can't be helped now, so yes, I am in the car with you, but _I'm_ not lost. Hungry, bored, and annoyed, but NOT LOST!"

At that remark, Jack slammed on the brakes, swerving and skidding to a stop along the side of the road. Dirt billowed in the air behind them. Outside, cows on the opposite side of a fence could care less.

Shifting in his seat, Jack turned to face Daniel. "Okay, Sacagawea, enlighten me, then. Where are we?"

Daniel, finally releasing his death grip on the dashboard, huffed then reached down to grab the map that had sailed to the floorboard during Jack's auto-acrobatics. While Jack waited impatiently for a response, Daniel patiently flattened the map running his fingers along the creases, when he stopped...and looked quizzically back at Jack.

"Sacagawea?"

"...Hmm? What's that look for?"

"Sacagawea."

"and...WHAT?...Stop lookin' at me like that! Sacagawea, the Indian guide who lead Lewis and Clark to discov-"

"-ver America's wilderness, I know".

"Okay...so?"

"I'm just surprised that *you* know", Daniel spoke quickly, stopping any retort Jack might have made by fluttering the map out in front of Jack's face. He added," it's also inappropriate."

"Inappropriate, how so?"

"Well for one thing, Sacagawea was a SHE. SHE helped them more as an interpreter/translator than a navigator on the way to their destination and YOU won't even listen to YOUR navigator!"

Sighing, Jack decided not to egg on Daniel as he seemed to need to get things he'd been brewing about out in the open.

"As for where we are..."

Daniel set the map back on his lap and methodically traced a finger to a point on the map. "Well,based on this map..."

Daniel raised his head to direct his anger at Jack. "YOUR driving skills..."

He then glared past Jack's shoulder toward the self-indulgent cows he'd seen...THREE times that day! "And my knowledge of the area, I'd say right now that we are..."

Still scowling, he looked back at Jack and finished with, "GOING AROUND IN CIRCLES!"

THAT. DOESN'T. HELP!

Daniel continued "AND WE HAVE BEEN FOR OVER AN HOUR NOW!"

"THAT doesn't help either. FINE!"

 

Twisting away from Daniel, he turned the key and started the engine. "I'll figure it out myself." Jack yanked the yoke into Drive.

"I TOLD you where you needed to turn 10 miles back that way!" Daniel pointed vehemently over his left shoulder.

"Well you were WRONG! We hadn't gone far enough by then!" Jack revved the engine and with screeching tires steered the car back onto the road.

"Jack, if you'd just LOOK at the map, you would see tha-"

"Don't need to, I could drive this route with my eyes closed."

"Well...figuratively...you ARE!"

"Daniel, ENOUGH! This _is_ the right way."

Daniel looked down again, shaking his head.

"Jack, after this weekend trip is over, which by the way has turned out to be a lovely day for seeing a farmer's field from every possible angle in triplicate, I am NOT going anywhere outside of Colorado Springs with you unless you pack one more thing."

"I brought a compass."

"I mean GARMIN!"

"Who needs that? Look Daniel, we just take this turn up here, go about 500 feet, take another road to the left, which bends right after 'bout a mile, then hang a right, take that road for about five miles and BINGO, we'll see the Interstate."

"Or more likely the 'Eat at Bubba Bobs B-B-Q banner' again," Daniel muttered as he slunk down in the chair. He was hungry and thinking about passing the B-B-Q banner again made his stomach growl."

"What'd ya say?"

"Ummm...nothing. Listen, Ja-ack."

Jack turned to Daniel.

"I know what we need to do"

"...and that would be?"

"When you've traveled two more miles, take a right, pass a church, then stop."

"A right, why?"

"Because at least I'll be able to eat something when we've found Bubbas Bobs, which is the ONLY thing you've come close to finding since we left the main road two hours ago!   
I'll go eat and catch you on your next trip around."

"Oh...ha-ha-ha, Map Boy."

END


End file.
